


Will the thoughts just stop

by Insomniac_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Writer/pseuds/Insomniac_Writer
Summary: Remus' intrusive thoughts get particularly bad but Virgil is there to comfort him.I meant to post this four or five weeks ago when I wrote it but I completely forgot to.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Will the thoughts just stop

Remus lay curled up in his bed with his mind racing a million miles a minute as he tried to drown out the thought via music. Fuck away the Pain by Divide the Day blast through his room as he curled further into himself. He just wanted it all to stop. For his mind to just quite down and let him sleep through the rest of the day. He had made it halfway through the day. Now he just needed to make it a few more hours.

_ It would be so easy to kill Virgil. Just sneak up behind him with a knife and slit his throat. Oh which knife would make it the most interesting. A sharper knife would make him drown in his blood but one too sharp would kill him instantly. Maybe a mildly dull knife so he would slowly and painfully bleed out.  _

“No. No. Stop it. I don’t want to hurt him,” Remus whimpered.

_ Or maybe you could drown him. Watch as he struggles to breath and can’t. Breathing in water and dying. Or maybe you could choke him. Watch as the light leaves his pretty eyes. Or bury him alive as he begs you not to do it. Or shove him off a cliff. Watch him splatter against the ground. Or maybe we could bash his head in with our mace. _

“No. Please. I don’t want to hurt him,” Remus cried.

A knock sounded through the room and Virgil stepped into the room, “Remus? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine Virgie,” Remus lied.

“Liar,” Virgil said, moving towards him and Remus moved away.

“Re, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“My mind. It wants me to hurt you and I don’t want to hurt you,” Remus whimpered.

“Come here cuttlefish,” Virgil said, opening his arms for the intrusive side.

“Are you sure?” Remus asked.

“Yes. Now come here,” Virgil said.

Remus threw himself into Virgil’s arms.

“I know you won’t hurt me. You won’t do any of the things you are thinking,” Virgil assured the side.

“How can you be so sure?” Remus asked.

“Because I know you Re,” Virgil said and kissed the top of his head.

“I don’t want to hurt you Vivi,” Remus murmured.

“I know darling and you won’t,” Virgil said.

“Okay,” Remus whispered.

“Want to watch cartoons for the rest of the afternoon cuttlefish?” Virgil asked.

“Can we watch Young Justice?” Remus asked.

“As long as we don’t watch season three,” Virgil said and turned on the TV.

“Thank you spiderling,” Remus said.

“Anything for you, love,” Virgil said.

And if Janus went to get them for dinner later that night per Patton’s request and found them curled up asleep, who was he to judge?


End file.
